


Out of My Mind, Into the Fire

by saint_vulgaris



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Murder, My First AO3 Post, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Swearing, god I hope this doesn’t suck lmfao, implied in like one line, odd writing style, okay three short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_vulgaris/pseuds/saint_vulgaris
Summary: Vladimir Makarov loses his friends, the war, and himself.(Title taken from Sunny Came Home by Shawn Colvin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Blood on Their Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Warfare brainrot go brrrrr  
> Anyway I hope y’all like this!! ❤️ I’m sorry if there’s any inaccuracies

Zakhaev didn’t come home that night.

Makarov is agitated.

First Victor, and now the man’s father? Who would take control of the Ultranationalists?

Ah, right. Boris fucking Vorshevsky. Certainly not Vladimir Makarov; that man was too dangerous and volatile! Things would be much better if they were led by a coward.

With no one around to ‘keep him in line’ anymore (Makarov remembers Zakhaev would sometimes lead him around with a hand on the back of his neck), he’d simply been ejected from any sort of leadership position. Unwilling to let that deter him from taking revenge on the westerners, Makarov entertains the thought of taking control of the underground forces. Vorshevsky wouldn’t have to know.

He’ll do it.

He’s already planning attacks. He’ll need weapons, names of enemies, everything. At the thought of realizing his goals, a genuine smile washes over the Russian’s face.

Perhaps he’ll tell Yuri.


	2. Friend, Ally, Betrayer

Yuri didn’t come home that night.

Makarov is furious.

His leader, the man he looked up to, is dead. His only friend betrayed him, essentially selling him to the West.

Makarov trusted Yuri. And now, thanks to him, all the ones Makarov actually cared about were gone.

All because Yuri didn’t agree with Makarov’s ideals.

If he allowed himself to show weakness, even in private, he might cry. He might punch the walls until his knuckles bleed. But those aren’t things a terrorist, a _leader,_ would do, are they?

Hell no.

Instead, he’ll vent his frustrations in a different way: he’ll add Yuri to his personal shit list.

Right under Captain Price.


	3. Hell Awaits You

Makarov supposes Price arrived at an empty home that day.

How was he supposed to feel about this?

All of the Englishman’s allies were dead. All of Makarov’s men were dead, too.

Perhaps they had more in common than they realized.

Aside from the fact one of them survived, and it sure as hell wasn’t Makarov.

If he wasn’t paralyzed from the steel cable breaking his neck, he wonders if he could still feel the bullet in his shoulder from Yuri’s gun. He wonders if they’ll meet up in the afterlife.

Maybe they’ll reconcile their differences. As much as he hates to admit it, Makarov still cares deeply about Yuri.

His eyes move slowly to Captain Price, and the last thing he sees is the bastard lighting a cigar in celebration.

Makarov didn’t come home that night.

Price is content.


End file.
